1. Field of Invention
This relates generally to methods and systems for planning trips and creating travel guides, and in one example for planning trips and creating user specific travel guides within a browser environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
At its best, trip planning can be fun, exhilarating, and educational. Travelers take pleasure in the planning process, treating it as an extension to the act of discovery, an integral part of the travel experience. Planning a trip may also be a time-consuming and stressful affair. Making the best decisions for how to spend precious vacation days generally requires a traveler to seek-out and digest a wide array of travel resources and keep track of a myriad of useful information and trip details. Travelers may talk to friends, make trips to the library, pore over guide books, magazines, and newspapers, perform countless web searches, review websites to gather insight and advice, comparison shop online and offline, discuss plans with travel companions, and agonize over various decisions. As online travel resources become more abundant, the traveler feels increasing responsibility to research and find the best places and the best deals, further increasing the planning burden.
When gathering information for a trip, most travelers use a generic commercial guidebook and supplement with an assortment of paper (e.g., e-ticket confirmation itinerary, newspaper or magazine clippings, printouts of web pages, articles, and maps).